Tame The Beast
by FireNationPhoenix
Summary: Bra relentlessly begs Vegeta to show her the Oozaru form after hearing about it from Gohan, leading to a series of arguments that Vegeta knows he won't win. Basically Vegeta reluctantly being a big sweetheart to his princess. Based on a little mini Dojinshi that's been going viral on Tumblr. Credit to the original artist. One shot, not to be continued.


Vegeta had been forced to sleep on the couch by Bulma due to an argument the two had earlier that evening. Oh how he loathed the couch. The prince could never get any sleep on the damn thing so he dealt with it by picking up a copy of the West City Times that had been lying down on the coffee table and began reading. The prince of all saiyans, reduced to sleeping on the couch all because of an argument with his wife. The once feared planet destroyer reduced to this. His blood boiled at the thought.

"why doesn't that woman ever listen to me?" Vegeta grumbled under his breath. Just then, the saiyan heard small footsteps coming from the stairwell.

"Ok Old Man, let's play, LET'S PLAY!" a small but feisty voice shouted from behind. Vegeta turned over to see Bra awake and out of her bed, large eyes begging the prince to give her some attention. Vegeta turned his head back to his paper.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he strained, obviously tired.

"NO!" Bra shouted and stamped her little foot on the floor. She really did remind him of himself at times.

"Bra, what did I tell you about backtalk young lady?" Vegeta scolded her.

"To never do it," Bra complied.

"Good girl, now go back to bed," Vegeta rasped as he placed a hand on his face and groaned. Bra was about to when she turned around and took a seat on the couch next to him.

"What now?" Vegeta growled, his patience wearing thin. Bra placed her little hands on Vegeta's chest and stared right into his dark eyes.

"I know you can turn into Mr Ape," she stated shyly. Vegeta went red but regained his composure and placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Bra, we've discussed this, I want you to forget about that story," Vegeta replied. She'd been asking about the giant ape thing ever since she'd heard about it from Gohan and he was fed up with having to repeat over and over again that he wasn't going to do it. He had a feeling that she was just still a little unsettled by the story and wanted to be sure her father would never turn on her but it still annoyed him. Bra refused to drop the topic as usual, just like his wife when she was on a tangent of her own.

"Even when Papa turns into Mr Ape, he still loves Bra right?" She asked very softly, holding her little hands together and blushing, her eyes getting watery. Vegeta looked down at his daughter and sighed, giving her the same answer he always did.

"Bra you know that no matter what form I'm in, you are my daughter and I'd never do anything to hurt you," Vegeta tried to reassure her. Bra nodded but continued to stare up at him, looking like she wanted to ask something else.

"I-I'd like to see it Papa," she said innocently. Vegeta only groaned again.

"Trust me Bra, no you don't," He replied sternly. The Oozaru form was enough to unsettle him, even if he still had his tail, he wasn't going to transform in front of his daughter, she'd never look at him in the same way again.

"It's impossible without a tail," Vegeta informed her. What she said next startled him.

"I knew you would say that so I found all the dragon balls," Bra stated as she ran upstairs to go get them. How the hell had she found all seven dragon balls? Vegeta put his hands on his face and moaned.

"Oh shit!" he said under his breath as Bra came down with a basket containing the orange orbs.

"Mama and I went looking for them together the other day, it was really fun," Bra said excitedly. Vegeta face palmed as she ran outside to go make whatever wish she was about to come up with. Vegeta continued to sit on the couch and read when he felt something on his underside, something furry. He stood up and turned his head around to see the familiar saiyan tail, back in it's place on his body after so many years.

"DAMMIT!" Vegeta shouted. Bra ran into the house as exited as ever.

"PAPA YOU GOT IT YOU HAVE A TAIL," She squealed. She tried to grab it but Vegeta wrapped it around his waist to prevent that.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME TOUCH IT, JUST A LITTLE," She begged, bouncing up and down.

"NO!" Vegeta replied angry. She refused to listen to him and went and brought back that damn tail. "Go back to bed NOW!" Vegeta ordered, pointing his finger to the stairs. Bra refused.

"But I wanted to see you turn into Mr Ape," She pouted, giving him her biggest eyes she could manage. She'd been driving him nuts all week about this topic and finally he'd had enough. He'd transform but he was still worried about her potential reaction.

"Alright fine, follow me to the front deck and I'll do it but don't get close to me until the transformation is complete...you know what, just stay in the living room until I call for you," Vegeta instructed.

"Why can't I see you do it?" Bra asked wide eyed.

"Bra the transformation is unsettling and I don't want to frighten you, it's best if you come see me when it's complete," he warned her.

"Papa I won't get scared, please?" She begged.

"No, I'll call for you when it's complete and that's my answer, take it or leave it," Vegeta stated firmly, folding his arms. Bra relented and went to the couch.

"My voice will be a lot deeper when I call you outside but know that it's still me alright?" Vegeta asked her softly.

"Yes Papa," she answered. Vegeta then went out to the front deck to begin the transformation. Why did he have to give into her?

Bra sat on the couch and played with the newspaper when she felt the ground rumble. Bra then heard something that sounded like a deep growling noise and hid under the couch. The growling settled after several minutes when Bra heard a deep booming voice ask her to come out too the deck. Slowly, Bra made her way to the front door, opening it and nervously walking onto the deck. She looked up and her large eyes went wider than ever. There standing behind the railing of the deck edge was the largest ape the girl had ever seen. Her father wasn't kidding when he told her the form was around 50 feet tall. She shook a little when she saw the red eyes and sharp teeth.

"You're n-not gonna eat me right?" Bra asked nervously. Vegeta shook his large head.

"Bra it's just me," he said in that deep voice. "It's Papa," he attempted to say as softly as he could manage, difficult since he was a giant ape. Bra looked up at him, then looked down, fiddling with her fingers. Vegeta was worried this would happen.

"It's me Eschalot," he assured her, using her saiyan name. Bra looked back up at him, feeling a little braver. Only her father would use that name. Vegeta lowered his large hand and laid it on the deck. Bra was startled at how large it was, about 20 times her size most likely. Vegeta tried to attempt the best smile he could manage and looked down and then back up, motioning for Bra to come closer to him. Bra gulped and slowly took a few steps across the deck until she was right in front of his large hand. She reached her tiny one up and placed it on the edge of his. She noticed that once she got close enough, she could hear the ape breathing in and out rather loudly. She couldn't believe how furry her father was. Slowly, Bra stepped up into Vegeta's hand and held onto his thumb. Vegeta slowly lifted his hand up to his face for her to get a better look. Bra took her tiny hand and placed it on Vegeta's snout as soon as she got close enough, feeling the soft skin. She smiled up at him, knowing her father would not turn on her.

"PAPA!" She squealed, hugging his snout. Vegeta laughed softly, relieved that she recognized him.

"C-can I pet your fur," Bra asked shyly.

Vegeta moved his hand up to his forehead for Bra to feel his fur. Bra was still a little unsettled by his red eyes, but reached out her hand and moved it through the thick fur.

"You're really fuzzy Papa," she giggled. He brought his hand back down to his snout. Suddenly, Bra got an idea, her father needed a check up.

"Hey Papa, can you say aaah?" Bra asked playfully.

"Why?" Vegeta asked her, unsure of what she was doing.

"I wanna make sure you're healthy," She replied. Apparently she was playing some sort of Dr game.

"Alright Bra but don't get too close to the teeth, they're sharp," Vegeta warned her. Bra nodded and Vegeta opened his mouth. Bra took a closer look and nodded her head, trying to act like a Dr.

"You can close your mouth now," Bra stated.

"So what's your decision Dr?" Vegeta asked her, joining in on her game.

"You're a healthy ape and your throat looks fine," Bra said in the most "professional" voice she could muster. She hugged his snout again, rubbing her cheek on him.

"Papa," She said softly. Both of them heard the deck door slide open.

"Hey Vegeta, Krillin just called and said there's a fake moon in the sky...YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Bulma screamed.

"You're here too?" Vegeta asked shocked.

"Mama look at Papa, he's big and fuzzy," Bra giggled. Bulma just stared at the two of them with her jaw dropped.

"WHAT'S THIS, YOU'VE NEVER LET ME SEE THIS UGLY FORM OF YOURS EVEN THOUGH I'VE WANTED TO SEE IT SOOO BAD!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Papa's not ugly mama, he's just really big," Bra said defensively.

"I'll explain later woman," Vegeta answered in his booming voice. Bulma put her hands on her hips.

"No Vegeta, you will explain now, let me come up there," Bulma sassed. Vegeta growled and lowered his other hand which Bulma stepped on. Vegeta lifted his wife up and she stepped onto the same hand as Bra.

"So, Bra used the dragon balls to wish for your tail back so she could see the giant ape?" Bulma asked her husband. Vegeta nodded.

"She's such a persistent little thing," Vegeta said softly. the girl really was a lot like her mother. Like Bulma, Vegeta had a difficult time saying no to Bra.

"You're too sweet Vegeta," Bulma said slyly as she leaned in and kissed his snout. Bra rested her head on it and closed her eyes.

"Vegeta I'm gonna follow her lead," Bulma yawned as she rested her head next to Bra's. Vegeta looked down at his girls. They really did love him no matter what form he was in. Vegeta rested the hand holding his girls on the deck railing and the other arm on the deck itself, using his other hand to prop up his head and he closed his eyes himself, falling asleep.

"I'm too soft," he yawned.

A half hour later, the door slid open again and a lavender haired saiyan hybrid stepped out onto the deck.

"Dad, Dende say's there's a power ball in the sky," he said. Trunks looked up and saw his little sister and his mother sleeping on the snout of his father in his Oozaru form. The girls looked so peaceful and content as they slept, and Vegeta for once seemed happy. Trunks was surprised that a giant ape could be so gentle, but it was his father and he loved his girls. He could swear he heard a soft purr-like sound coming from Vegeta as he slept.

"Leave it to mom and sis to tame my father," Trunks sighed. "I'll let them sleep," he said softly before closing the deck door quietly and walking back inside Capsule Corp.


End file.
